Smile Like You Mean It
by AthenaRowena
Summary: Hermione's perfect life disappears in the blink of an eye and she finds herself seeking comfort in the least likely of places. The one person she never thought would understand her proves he too has the ability to care.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stood on Platform 9 3/4, waiting while her best friends stared at her.

"Hermione, wow." Harry said, still staring. He elbowed Ron in the side.

"You, um, you look…different." He stuttered, stating the obvious. She knew she was different. Her hair was straight, thanks to a heavy duty Straightening Charm. It was a few shades darker with many layers. She had at least 3 earrings in each ear, as well as a belly button ring currently concealed by her form fitting top. She'd grown from last year and so her shirt was tight and her skirt a little short. But the most shocking change for her best friends was that Hermione Granger was wearing make-up!

"So why this change?" Ginny asked from Harry's side.

"Just felt like it." That was partially true. The only person who knew the real reason was the one person she was supposed to hate.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, Hater of Mudbloods, and new Head Boy to her Head Girl. When the letter from McGonagall first came, Malfoy had written her basically to tell her how unworthy she was. She wrote back to him in a fury, telling him how she wouldn't take any of his shit this year. Surprisingly, he'd sensed the depression in the letter, grown a heart, and asked her what was wrong. She'd been so desperate for someone to talk to, she'd told him everything. In just 3 months, Hermione's perfect life had spiraled into a miserable abyss. She couldn't tell Harry for fear of ruining his happiness with Ginny after defeating Voldemort. And Ron was always so busy with Quidditch and Lavender. So she'd turned to her sworn enemy. The bad news started when Crookshanks died a few weeks after Harry's triumph. Then, to stoke the fire, her father revealed that he was in love with another woman. Watching him leave was incredibly hard to bear. Then, she came home from the library one day to find her mother unconscious on the floor with an empty pill bottle next to her. Doctors were able to save her and her aunt Julie was staying with her mother who had been put on suicide watch. But the letters with Malfoy were never quite enough. The one thing she'd never told him was her own personal 'pain killer': sex. She was only with one boy all summer, Jason, but the relationship was purely physical and only for a distraction. She didn't know why, but sex made everything better for a few hours, she almost felt numb. The physical change in her came from wanting to shed her little girl looks. She was in no way a little girl anymore. That summer had stolen her innocence long before she gave it to Jason.

The train ride was awkward and Hermione struggled to act happy in front of her friends. She was relieved when she had to do her rounds. She walked alone, silently through the train.

"Granger!" she turned to see Malfoy striding towards her, flanked by Blaise and Pansy. Keeping up their reputation of enemies, she glared at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she spat.

"My, my. Sexy new Granger comes with a fiery new attitude." Blaise snickered and Draco fought the urge to punch him.

"McGonagall wants to talk to us." He told her. She followed him to an empty compartment, leaving Pansy and Blaise behind. As soon as the door was closed, Draco's infamous sneer was replaced by concern.

"How you doing Granger? Your letters haven't been as frequent." Hermione did not want to have that conversation yet.

"Not now Malfoy. We'll talk later. We have work to do." He sensed the pure despair in her voice as she walked out of the compartment and avoided him for the rest of the trip.

After the Sorting, Hermione quietly ate her dinner, trying to ignore the uncharacteristically concerned glance from the Slytherin Head Boy. The truth was, Draco was genuinely concerned for his Gryffindor counterpart. Over the summer, he'd grown to see Hermione as an actual person and now he felt responsible for her. In a strange way, it comforted him knowing he was the only one who knew how horrible her life had become. He'd never been there for someone to rely on, and now he needed her to need him. He'd never been so important to another person like that before. His father barely acknowledged him, and his mother was too frightened of him to go against him. After his father was arrested, his mother was discovered to be thoroughly under the Imperious Curse and had been released from Azkaban, but home was still not what he'd heard it was supposed to be like. Malfoy Manor had never been a warm, family oriented place. There had never been 'family time' or any kind of bonding within the family. As a baby, Draco's parents had barely touched him; everything was left to house elves.

"Would the Head Boy and Girl please report to me please?" McGonagall's voice shook Draco from his thoughts and he rose from his seat as Hermione did the same.

"I will show you too you're shared Head's Dorm." She informed them once the teenagers had reached her. They nodded and silently followed her. She led them to a portrait of two young children, a boy and a girl. The girl looked slightly older and was holding a sunflower out for the young boy, who looked about 3 years old. McGonagall cleared her throat and the two children turned their attention to her.

"Loyalty." She said clearly and the portrait swung open. She left the two at the door and walked off towards her office. Hermione entered first to find a small living area. The furniture was green, comfortable material and the room was accented with silver and gold. There was a fire place and a huge bookcase, so large it needed a ladder. Off of the room, was a small kitchen stocked with the basics. Three doors led off of the main room. The middle, Hermione discovered to be a bathroom. The tiling was black with silver and gold bath, shower, and sinks. The room on the left was labeled as hers. She had a large, king sized bed with a red, silk duvet and gold sheets. Gold curtains hung from the bedposts in which the Gryffindor lion was carved. She had a large desk, a wardrobe already stocked with her clothes, and a full length mirror. She figured Malfoy's room was the same, but in Slytherin colors. She began personalizing her room with pictures when she heard a kettle singing and Malfoy's voice from the living room.

"Granger! Come have tea with me and you can tell me what's going on and why you've avoided me all day." Hermione sighed and walked out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had a lot of big projects in school lately but they're done so hopefully I'll be updating a lot quicker.**

* * *

**  
**

Hermione sighed and slowly made her way back into the common room where Draco was already sitting on the couch with two steaming mugs in front of him. He gestured for her to sit down and she winced.

"Do you want anything with your tea? I could make some cookies or biscuits or-"

"Granger, I'm not hungry. Now sit down and talk to me." Draco said, his voice getting softer as he spoke. Hermione sighed and sat down slowly, taking her time to sip her tea. When she put it back down and they sat in silence. Draco said nothing, letting her speak when she was ready.

"Mom's been happy lately." She said simply in a quiet voice.

"Well that's good, right?" He said, hoping to raise her spirits.

"I guess. But she's been so depressed all summer and hen for the past 2 weeks it's like a switch was flipped."

"Maybe she's really beginning to cheer up." He said, though he knew people didn't get over heartbreak that easily, especially when it had led to a suicide attempt.

"Perhaps, but I still feel like I'm going to get that letter any day now saying she's gone. It was bad enough the first time I thought I lost her, but if she did it with me not even able to be there for her…" she trailed off as little sobs shook her body. Draco was never very good with crying women, they made him uncomfortable. Despite that, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him where she continued to sob into his chest.

"Granger, nothing is going to happen. Listen, you are one of the strongest people I know. Now obviously your father was a coward, you had to get that stubborn bravery from someone. She'll pull through this. Just as you will." Hermione didn't speak, only nodded as she tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist, using his warmth and the familiar scent of man to calm her down. He rubbed up and down her back soothingly as her tears died down.

"Come on, it's late. We should get some sleep, classes start tomorrow." She nodded and let go of him, walking sleepily into her room and closing the door. Draco watched her door for a second and sighed. Contrary to how she was acting, things were not looking good for Mrs. Granger. He just hoped Hermione could handle it.

* * *

Hermione woke early the next morning in order to give her time to shower and get ready. The warm water felt good on her skin and she quickly washed her hair using the special shampoo that kept her hair straight. She used a Quick Dry spell on her hair and body and wrapped her red silk robe around her slim frame. She went to the mirror and began applying her make-up. She was in the middle of her mascara when the door opened, revealing Draco clad only in silky black boxers. Hermione looked at him through the mirror and smirked at his slightly shocked expression.

"Morning Malfoy." She said, no longer flustered by the male body. She grabbed her wand to begin styling her hair.

"Granger." He nodded sleepily and disappeared into the shower and his boxers were thrown over the top a few seconds later before he turned on the water, a little colder than usual. He was a guy who'd just walked in to see his attractive little roommate in a relatively short robe that displayed her long legs perfectly, what normal teenage male _wouldn't _need a cold shower? Hermione waved her wand above her head as her hair grew a few inches and styled itself in straight, thick layers. With a satisfied nod and smile she went back into her room to get dressed. She pulled on her favorite pair of black lace, boy short panties and instantly felt good. One thing her aunt had taught her was that every girl needed "power panties", and to Hermione, lace equaled power. She had a pair in almost every color. She put on her matching black lace bra and pulled on her skirt which was a few inches shorter due to her growth spurt. She buttoned up her shirt, tied her Gryffindor tie, and pulled on her sweater which was also a bit snug. She pulled on her stockings and shoes, grabbed her bag and wand and walked out of her room. Draco was waiting for her in the common room and she greeted him with a smile while secretly enjoying the view of the young man in uniform. Draco was very attractive, she couldn't deny that. But she wouldn't let herself act on her hormones, he meant too much to be with him like she'd been with Jason. They made their way down to the Great Hall and split to their house tables. Hermione was ambushed as soon as she sat down.

"'Mione! Hi!" Ginny greeted excitedly.

"Morning guys." Hermione said with excessive cheeriness.

"So how was your first night with the ferret?" Ron asked with a glare in the direction of the Slytherin table.

"Not bad actually, we just stayed in her own room." She shrugged.

"Is it just me, or is Malfoy sneering a lot less than usual?" Harry asked and they all looked at the blond young man who was staring into space as his housemates tried to get his attention.

"You're right Harry. Maybe someone finally told him how ugly it made him look." Ron said with a laugh which no one joined. Hermione noticed Ginny and Harry just watching Draco with confusion and a hint of caution.

At the Slytherin table Draco was being asked the same questions as Hermione, with a few more Slytherin insults thrown in. He ignored them, watching Hermione and hating that she had to put on an excessively fake cheerful front just so her friends wouldn't worry that her life wasn't as blissfully perfect as theirs.

"Draco, sit still for a second." Blaise said, pulling Draco from his thoughts.

"Why?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Because you've been breathing the same air as the know-it-all mudblood for the past 10 hours. You must be sanitized." Blaise smirked as he pulled out his wand. He glanced over at Hermione at the Gryffindor table and his smirk grew. "Although I must admit, she is one sexy know-it-all mudblood." Draco kept himself calm, putting on his best sneer and speaking in his cold, haughty, Slytherin Prince tone.

"What are you Blaise? A first year? Yes, Granger may have become attractive and she may be of muggle parentage but that is no excuse for a 7th year Slytherin Prefect from a respectable pureblood family to be acting so ridiculously childish." Blaise's smirk immediately faded and he slumped in his seat, remaining silent.

"Really Blaise, what _are_ you thinking? If anything happens to Granger or she gets upset at the hands of a Slytherin Draco will be blamed and he could lose his position as Head Boy." Pansy said, trying to get Draco to appreciate her. Though she was right, if any Slytherin did something to Hermione, that house was Draco's responsibility and he'd be penalized. He was relieved when he saw the Heads of Houses handing out the time table. Snape **(A/N: yes he's alive in this) **handed the paper to him and he grabbed his things, heading to Charms. The class passed quickly with Flitwick's squeaky voice talking about what he had planned for their final year at Hogwarts.

Hermione was in Arithmancy for her first class and Professor Vector had already assigned them class work as well as homework. She worked diligently under the constant, rather annoying gaze of Blaise Zabini. She paused from her work to glare at him –again- and was met by his piercing blue eyes and aggravating smirk. She rolled her eyes and went back to her work until the end of the class. She made her way to Transfiguration, fully aware that Blaise was following her. She turned into an empty corridor with her wand in her sleeve where she always kept it, a habit she'd developed after years of hallway encounters. She spun quickly to face Blaise.

"What do you want Zabini?" she asked with a glare.

"Well Granger, to put it simply, you." He answered with that damn cocky smirk.

"And why would you want a mudblood like me?"

"Well I'm sure you, like myself and many other males within this fine magical institute, have noticed how incredibly beautiful you've become." Hermione put on a fake sweet smile.

"Oh Blaise." He smirked. "You're flattery just makes me," she took a step towards him, "want to," a few more steps, "vomit." She said with a sneer. Unabashed, Blaise grabbed around her waist, pulling her tight against him.

"Oh come on Granger. We both know how much you secretly want me." Another smile appeared on her face and she leaned forward, standing on her toes to lightly nip his ear. He smiled, thinking he'd won.

"In your dreams." She whisper and made to escape his embrace but he just held her tighter.

"Promise?" she rolled her eyes and pushed against his chest but he wouldn't budge. Instead he began dropping kisses on her neck.

"15 points from Slytherin." That stopped him. His head shot up and his grip on her waist loosened.

"What? Why?"

"For sexual harassing the Head Girl." With that, she kneed him in the crotch and strode off to Transfiguration.

"Anyone ever tell you your ass is phenomenal Granger?" he managed to ask her through the pain. She didn't even stop, just called over her shoulder.

"Ten more points from Slytherin."

* * *

The 7th years had a free period before lunch and Hermione went to her common room to begin her Transfiguration homework. Draco came storming through the portrait, stopping in front of where Hermione was sitting on the couch.

"Care to explain why Slytherin has already lost 25 points and Blaise is muttering something about you being a teasing bitch?" he asked her angrily.

"Yes. I took the points from Zabini." She said, not even looking up from her work.

"And why exactly did you do that?"

"Let's see. He pretty much told me he wants to have sex with me, while groping me in the hallway." She finally looked up.

"And you felt that was worth 25 points?" he seethed, partially for the point loss and also for Blaise's actions.

"Yes. It was sexual harassment." She said, just as angrily. "He also commented on me having a 'phenomenal ass' as he so quaintly put it." She stalked into her room, shutting the door. Draco couldn't help but agree with Blaise regarding her ass, it did have a very nice sway to it. He shook the thoughts from his head and went to knock on Hermione's door.

"I'm sorry Granger. For me and on behalf of Blaise. I'll go talk to him." He heard no reply but left the common room, heading for the dungeons where his friend was about to be murdered…figuratively of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I've been working a lot and today was my first real day off, so I'm devoting it to updating as many of my stories as I can. So without further ado, here's chapter 3 'Smile Like You Mean it'. I hope enjoy it =]**

* * *

Once she heard the portrait close behind Draco, Hermione emerged from her room and headed off to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping that being near her friends would bring back some of her old happiness. Muttering the password she walked through the portrait into the familiar common room. She spotted Harry and Ron playing a game of Wizard's chess and Ginny was sitting on the couch watching them.

" 'Mione!" Ginny called and waved her over. Harry and Ron's heads shot up and both greeted her with huge smiles. Hermione put an almost genuine smile on her face and joined Ginny on the comfy couch.

"Hey guys. How's your morning been so far?" she was still genuinely interested in their classes, she hadn't changed _that_ much, though she promised herself to try to relax a little more this year, or at least try to.

"Pretty good. I expected McGonagall to go harder on us actually." Harry said, concentrating on the chess board.

"Yeah, even Potions wasn't too strenuous." Ginny said; the sixth years had had potions first that morning. The girls flinched slightly as Ron's queen took out Harry's king, effectively winning the game. Ron smiled victoriously and stood.

"Shall we head down to lunch a little early?" he suggested. The others stood and Hermione noticed the absence of a girlfriend.

"Hey Ron, where's Lavender?" she asked.

"She still takes Divination with Parvati; she said she'd meet me at lunch when her class was over." Hermione nodded, though inwardly questioned why anyone would want to continue that horrid subject when they weren't required to. The foursome headed down to the Great Hall where a good amount of Sixth and Seventh years were already eating. Hermione casually glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco sitting with a chattering Pansy and a glum, pissed off looking Blaise. She sat next to Ron and grabbed a grilled chicken sandwich, eating slowly. Lavender came about halfway through and Hermione calmly slid down so she could take her seat next to Ron, putting Hermione across from Neville. He shared his hopes for Herbology lessons and she listened with as much interest as possible. She felt the familiar gaze from the Slytherin table and looked up to lock eyes with Draco. She smiled softly, reassuring him that she was okay and comfortable. He gave a slight nod and went back to his lunch. When the bell rang, the Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons for Potions where Slughorn was waiting to greet them cheerfully.

"Welcome, welcome. Everyone come in and sit down. I have a wonderful year planned for you which I'm sure you will all enjoy." He clapped his hands together as everyone found a seat. Hermione grabbed a table with Harry, Ron, and Lavender and focused on Slughorn.

"Okay, today you will be working in partners to make a Babbling Beverage which causes the drinker to talk utter nonsense. It should be good fun and once I've approved it, anyone adventurous enough may try it." With a wave of his wand the ingredients and directions were on the board and everyone set to work. Hermione went to get her ingredients with Lavender while Harry and Ron set up the cauldrons. It was relatively simple potion, most likely chosen to give the first day a little excitement. The class was finished with 20 minutes to spare and most were approved. Harry dared Ron to try his, and Ron smiled as he took a good sized sip. He immediately got a goofy smile on his face and began rattling off random sentences.

"Four score and seven years ago I had a tricycle built for two and I called him squishy." The class burst into snickers and giggles as Ron continued and a few more people decided to give the potion a try. People continued to babble out ridiculous speeches until Slughorn gave them a previously prepared antidote and sent them off to their next classes. Gryffindors went off to Herbology with the Ravenclaws while Slytherins made their way to Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione and Draco set off to do their rounds making sure no one was out of bed after curfew.

"So Granger, how was your first day back?" Draco asked as they made their way down a third floor corridor.

"Not bad. I actually enjoyed Potions. And you?"

"Not bad with the exception of the little situation this morning." Hermione chuckled lightly.

"What exactly did you say to Zabini? He looked like a little kid who'd dropped his ice cream at lunch." Draco had to laugh at that analogy which was joined by Hermione's light giggle.

"I just told him that there was no excuse for losing us points and that if he was stupid enough to provoke the Head Girl, he deserved to be knocked down a few pegs." They walked in a comfortable silence until they heard a shuffling noise and noticed a shadow moving in on of the many nooks of the Hogwarts halls.

"_Lumos._" Hermione whispered and pointed her wand towards the noise. The two Ravenclaws broke apart, blushed profusely while trying to straighten their clothes.

"Come on people, it's the first night. Are you really that impatient?" Draco asked teasingly, though with a hint of annoyance.

"Malfoy, you deal with them, I'm gonna head down towards the Great Hall." Draco nodded and turned back to take care of the Ravenclaws. Hermione checked around the Great Hall and was satisfied to find no one. She headed further down towards the dungeons near the Potions room and Slytherin Common Room. When she was younger, the dark dungeons scared her at night, but after all she'd been through, they seemed quite obsolete. Making her way down one of the halls, she found no one. She grew tired of hold her wand out and put it back into her robes as she made her way back out towards the stairs, only to be grabbed and pulled around a dark corner. Judging by the size of the hands, she knew it was a guy and had a good guess as to who it was.

"Hello Granger." Her predictions proved correct when she heard Blaise's voice in her ear.

"Zabini." She greeted in a cold voice.

"You know, I must say, for Head Girl and the girl they claim to be the smartest witch of our age, it surprises me to see you're still stupid enough to wander the dungeons alone at night without a wand." She felt him press her body against the wall, holding her there with his. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and she caught a glimpse of his wand poking out of his back pocket.

"What can I say? Maybe I'm just attracted to danger." She added a smirk and felt him pushed against her harder. She knew he was trying to pin her so she wouldn't be able to fight against him and she was already forming a plan in her head.

"Are you now?" he asked, as if genuinely curious. His face was mere inches from hers as he glanced between her lips and her chest.

"Oh yes." She breathed into his ear. She felt him shiver and smirked. He closed the distance between their lips and she played along for a minute, making him believe she's surrendered. She loosened her arms from his grasp and wrapped them around his torso, sliding a hand into his back pocket which he responded to with an eager moan. She slowly wrapped her fingers around his wand and in a flash; he was against the wall with his own wand pointed at his throat.

"Now now Zabini. You must not be as smart as you look. Did you really think that you could try this on me again? And in the same day no less." She smirked at his furious expression. "I warned you."

"You stupid, devious mudblood." He spat at her. She wanted to slap him, but kept her expression calm but for the smirk playing on her lips.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of that insult. You'd think you'd have something new after all these years. _Petrifus Totalus." _His body went rigid and slid to the ground. With another flick of his wand, there was a thin slash on each of their hands. She held her hand next to his and smiled as a little bit of blood slowly trickled out. "Look at that Zabini, same color and everything." She healed them both and stood up, placing his wand next to him and taking out her own.

"10 more points from Slytherin. You keep doing this, I'll keep deducting." She saw the absolute fury in his eyes and gave him a sweet and seemingly innocent smile. "Good night Zabini." She blew him a kiss and walked to the end of the hall and muttered the counter curse before continuing her way back up to the Heads Common Room. She ran into Draco on the second floor and they made their way up together.

"Where were you?" he asked as they walked through the portrait.

"Dungeons, dealing with Zabini again. He just lost you guys 10 more points." Draco sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"What did he do now?" he asked with a frustrated huff.

"Same thing as this morning. Don't worry, I'm fine." She said with a nonchalant tone.

"You sure?" he asked. She smiled at his concern and nodded.

"Positive. You know, being a devious tease to him is kind of fun." She winked and walked into her room, shutting the door. Draco chuckled lightly and shook his head. Promising himself he'd have a nice talk with Blaise in the morning, he retreated into his room.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy =]**


	4. Chapter 4

The first few weeks at Hogwarts for Hermione passed with no more interference from Blaise, for which she was grateful. As much as she disliked the other Slytherins, she didn't like having to take away from their points just because one of them made it their year's ambition to royally piss her off.

"So 'Mione, you're coming to watch Quidditch trials today right?" Harry asked over breakfast on the first brisk Saturday in October.

"Or course. It's your last year on the team and as Captain, can't miss a thing." Hermione said with a small smile before biting into her buttered toast. "But I do have a meeting with Malfoy and McGonagall before it so I'll meet you out at the pitch." Harry nodded and focused his attention on his food, thinking about Hermione's behavior. She hadn't seemed too much different this year, with the exception of her new look, but he could tell something more had changed that just her clothing. She wasn't quite as passionate about her books and school work as the past years, she didn't argue the way she used to, and what surprised him the most was that he had yet to hear her utter one complaint about Malfoy. Those two should have been butting heads constantly and he had been prepared to hear the long tirades and venting sessions he was sure he'd hear from Hermione this year. But he had yet to hear one. Odd.

After breakfast, they parted ways, Harry to change and Hermione to McGonagall's office. She reached the gargoyle and muttered the current password which happened to be 'licorice wand' in honor of the late Albus Dumbledore. The gargoyle jumped aside and she climbed the stairs, knocking softly on the Headmistress's door. She opened the door after hearing a faint 'come in' and was surprised to see Draco had already arrived. She blushed slightly and sat in the chair next to him.

"Sorry I'm late professor." She muttered shyly.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, Draco only arrived a few moments before yourself." McGonagall said with her tight smile. "Now, as I was telling Draco, and I'm sure you're already aware of, my main goal for the year is to achieve house unity and establish new friendships amongst the student body." They both nodded, waiting for her to continue. "In addition to the traditional feast, I would like you to arrange a Halloween Ball. I am giving you free reign to plan is as you wish, within reason of course. It is yours to plan, you can pick theme, times, decoration, food, entertainment, and so on. Though I do have one request," the two students raised their eyebrows in question. "I would like you to try and encourage the students to attend the dance with someone from a different house. I understand there are relationships, but the point of having the dance to get students from other houses to mingle with each other. And of course, you two will be attending together. Not only to promote house unity, but to keep your stance as Heads and ensure you work together. I trust this will not be an issue." She gave them a pointed look at which they both blush slightly and looked at each other.

"Of course not Professor. Granger and I will be on our best behavior, right Granger?" Draco said with his ever present air of certainty. Hermione nodded, neither of them noticing the Dumbledore-worthy twinkle in their professor's eye. She'd seen the interaction between the two of them had Heads, and though it was totally unexpected, it was very welcome.

"Now you will also be in charge of arranging the Graduation Ball at the end of the year, as well as preparing speeches, as you both know. But we will discuss those in more detail later in the year. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case you'd like to start thinking about ideas now." The both nodded, their faces silently asking if there was anything else to talk about. "That is all. You two may go." The both stood and quietly made their way out of the office and back down the stairs.

"So what do you think Granger?" Draco asked as they walked away from the gargoyle-guarded office.

"Honestly, it kind of sounds like fun." Hermione admitted with a shrug.

"I meant about having the luxury of being my date for this festive gathering." He said with his signature smirk, which Hermione had found was growing surprisingly more alluring every time she saw it.

"Oh ha ha." She said, swatting his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, don't want to damage this fine packaging now do we?" Draco asked, a fake pout formed on his lips as he nursed his 'injured' arm. Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. Draco had begun to really like that sound. And she'd been doing it more and more lately. Everything was looking better for Hermione. She was back in the swing of school and her mother was writing more often. Though of course, Draco could still the doubt that was forever present in her big, brown eyes. The worry that at any minute, all her good luck could tragically turn for the worst.

"Look, I gotta meet Harry for Quidditch trials," Her voice rang through his ears, breaking him free from his thoughts, "But I'll meet you in the common room later and we can start on the dance." Draco nodded, watching her walk off towards the quidditch pitch where he could see the tiny figures of people flying around the goal hoops.

* * *

Hermione made her way to the quidditch pitch and made her way over to Harry, giving him a wave and standing back while he spoke to the wannabe Gryffindor quidditch players.

"Alright, I want chasers over there, keepers over here, beaters over by the keepers, and seekers up here." They all shifted around into their proper clusters before Harry continued. "Okay, in the groups you just formed, I want everyone to do three laps around the pitch then touch back down over here."

Each group flew around, most of the first years falling short. Once they'd all shown that could at least hold their own on their brooms, Harry held trials for each position separately. Hermione stood next to Harry on the lush green grass of the pitch as the players flew above her, their brooms making swooshing noise as they passed over her head. Hermione watched, surprisingly interested in the outcomes of each person's trial and Harry smiled as his friend's look of curiosity. They watched as Chasers weaved above them, passed the quaffle amongst them to score on the different Keepers in position. Once the Keepers were done, the Chasers were kept in the air as obstacles and object to defend for the beaters. Hermione was particularly intrigued watching the red flash of hair that was Ginny as she swerved and weaved with incredible speed. She was fascinated by the talent and skill the players possessed, not to mention that unlike her, they were not afraid of their broom. She was shaken from her thoughts at the loud, desperate yell of 'LOOK OUT!' before turning a second too late; and just in time to see a rogue bludger heading straight for her. It hit her smack in the side with terrific force, knocking her back a couple feet to land in the grass on her back with the wind knock out of her. She came to not 40 seconds later to the sound of 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry'. She opened her eyes to see Harry and Ginny's faces over hers along with the second year to whom the squeaky voice belonged to. She eased herself into a sitting position, hissing at the pain in her torso.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." She said with a wince. She slowly stood, her arm wrapped around her middle.

"Are you sure' Mione? Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey." Harry said, looking uncertainly at her while Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine. Really, just knocked the wind out of me. I'm just gonna walk it off and head back to my room. I'll see you guys later." They watch her walk back up to the school before looking to each other as shrugging.

* * *

Hermione made her say slowly back to her common room, muttering the password while the two children looked at her pained expression worriedly. When she walked into the room, Draco was not there, nor in his room. She assumed he was with his friends and went to her room to check on her injury, which now made her ribs feel like they were on fire. Slowly, and cautiously, she lifted her sweater over her head, hissing again, her arms automatically going around her middle. She unbuttoned her oxford shirt, sliding it off her shoulders and pulling on a red tank top as painlessly as possible. She slid off her skirt and stockings, pulling on a pair of black stretchy pants. She made her way to the little kitchen and began boiling water for tea before lying down on the couch. Not long after, she was in a sleep so deep; she didn't even hear the kettle singing on the stove.

Draco walked into the common room and was immediately met with the sound of a whistling kettle on the stove. He ran into the kitchen, moving it off the hot stove top and headed back into the living room. Hermione was sound asleep on the couch, her hair splayed our around her head, her arms around her waist almost protectively. He decided to let her sleeve, pulling his Transfiguration essay out of his bag and setting in on the table. He sat on the end of the couch near Hermione's feet, trying to scribble out his essay as quietly as possible.

When Hermione woke up, she immediately saw Draco hunched over his Transfiguration essay, tapping the end of his quill against his chin in thought. She could tell he was stuck and sat up, hiding her wince to read over his work. He looked over his shoulder and smiled softly at her before returning his eyes to the parchment before him.

"Hold on," she said, rising from the couch slowly, "I know there's a book up here that had exactly what you need." She said, grabbing the ladder for the bookcase. She climbed, ignoring the fire spreading through her middle again. She spotted the book she was looking for and reached for it. _Bad idea. _She thought, for as soon as she reached, an unbearable pain jolted through her torso. Gasping in pain, she instinctively wrapped both arms around her waist protectively, losing her balance. Her foot slipped and she braced herself, prepared to hit the hardwood floor. Instead, she was caught by a pair of warm, muscular arms. Looking up, her eyes locked with the stormy, blue-grey eyes from Draco.

"Merlin Granger, balance much?" he asked, setting her on her feet. Hermione blushed furiously, still holding her middle, a slight pain-riddled scowl on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"It's nothing. I just got hit by a bludger at the trials. I'm fine." She said, unconvincingly.

"Yeah right, and that's why you're holding your ribs like they'll pop right out of you. Let me see." He said, lifting her shirt slightly. He could see the tip of a nasty, dark purple bruise. He lighted the shirt higher to uncover the whole bruise to the point where it was just inches below her bra. He gulped slowly as he pushed his fingertips lightly into the bruised skin of her sides. She hissed loudly, moving to hold herself again. Draco caught her hands and placed them back at her sides.

"Looks like a couple broken ribs. I know a spell that will heal them right away." He said, grabbing his wand off the table. He opened his mouth to speak the incantation but Hermione cut him off, placing her hand over his mouth.

"Promise not to make my ribs disappear?" she asked and Draco got a mock look of hurt in his eyes.

"Honestly Granger, it's like you think I'm as incompetent as Lilac-loving Lockheart." She rolled her eyes and stood back. He pointed his wand at her middle, breathing out _Brackum Emendo_ though unlike Lockheart, he got the pronunciation and wand movement correct. A warm, soothing sensation spread through Hermione's middle and the pain instantly disappeared. Draco pulled her shirt back down, his hands resting on her hips. Looking into his eyes, Hermione blushed, looking down to escape his intense gaze.

"Thank you." She said softly. Draco stepped back, putting his hands at his sides and nodded, a slight pink appearing on his cheeks.

"No problem."

* * *

**Hey guys, so I'm thinking of starting another story. It will be mainly about Hermione but I'm having trouble deciding the direction of the plot. I'm asking you guys to vote for who Hermione should be with, Draco, Harry, or Theo. Let me know =]**


	5. AN

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I know you were all hoping for a new chapter and I'm sorry to disappoint. I hate giving author's notes as much as I hate reading them so just bear with me. I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had no idea junior year was gonna be this stressful and time consuming. Luckily the bulk of my extra curriculars are over for the year so I should have more time to dedicate to you, my loyal readers.**

**I'm really sorry it's been so long especially since some of my stories haven't been updated since the summer. Writers block has been a massive setback for me. I keep getting awesome ideas for new stories, but none for my pre-existing stories. I'm trying to work through it to give you people what you want and I hope you're not too mad at me.**

**xoxo~AthenaRowena**


End file.
